All of the Lights
by societysgrasp
Summary: Riley Matthews is a struggling actress praying for her big break. Her world gets turned upside down when she gets to play the love interest of no other than Lucas Friar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was the first time in months that I got a callback. I, Riley Matthews, am finding it impossible to get any roles. It always seems like there is someone younger, prettier, or better.

I moved out to L.A. last year, hoping I would get a better chance on getting my big break. I had to move in with my aunt who I barely knew. I don't have any friends, I left those back in New York. Another one of my many sacrifices I had to make.

I'm an eighteen-year-old trying to step into the world of lights, cameras, and everyone looking at you like you're some kind of big deal. Is that a hard thing to ask for? I guess so.

Back to my callback. It's for this Disney show called Family Ties. Never heard of it. From what I was told at the audition, it's about these two siblings and their best friend who are demigods trying to live a normal life. Classic Disney. Never a normal tv show with those people.

I did that audition almost two months ago. I didn't want to get into Disney, Nick, or anything like that, but I was getting desperate. I needed something to get my foot in the door. Plus, I needed some extra cash, you know to splurge on myself. My parents send my aunt money every month but she only buys me food. The rest she spends on herself. I don't really mind I am living in her home. But that is the reason for my lack of style in my clothing.

I got the email during school, to sum it all up, the person they originally cast can't play the part anymore and they need someone to take her place. The callback is going to be tomorrow at 10 am. Looks like I'm skipping school tomorrow. The address seemed familiar but I put it in my phone just in case.

When I got home I told my aunt. She didn't care. She never does. Sometimes if she's feeling nice she'll call the school and say I'm sick so it's not an unexcused absence. I feel like my aunt is more like a roommate than a family member. She's a nice roommate. She pays all the bills, gives me food, but she never talks to me. I try to make conversation, but it never works out. She either won't reply or just give me a simple nod. I like the privacy, but the silence is killing me. But this is her house. I'm not going to make her do anything outside of her comfort zone.

The only thing my aunt doesn't do for me is bring me to or from auditions. At first, it bothered me. I didn't know L.A. at all. But she taught me how to get everywhere by train or bus. Now I enjoy going to my auditions by myself. I get to review all my material in my head and most of the time I don't get stuck in all the L.A. traffic. Sometimes I do, so I always leave the house early.

Now I'm laying in bed anxious, waiting for tomorrow to happen. I really need to get this part. A girl can only do so many commercials and be an extra in so many movies. I need something that I will actually get credited for. Even if it's a one-time deal.

I'm just hoping everything will fall into my favor. I've paid my dues. Now it's my time. My eyes slowly start to close.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and started to get ready for the day. The email said to dress casual so I picked out a plain pink tank top with my black skinnies. I braided my brunette hair into a side braid. I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin is fairly tan, my eyes are a deep brown, and my body is fairly proportioned. I am taller than most girls my age. 5' 7''. I used to get all the time that I should be a basketball player or a model. People stopped saying that when they figured how clumsy I am.

When I got to the kitchen there was a note on the refrigerator. 'Riley, Had to take an earlier shift today. Called your school and said you were sick. There is food in the microwave.' Well, that was nice of her. One of the nicest things she's ever done for me. I took my breakfast to go. I rather be an hour early than a minute late.

I got to the train station at 8:30. The train station and I have a hate-love relationship. I love being alone, yet I hate the other people who get on the train. People can be very obnoxious, like as if they are the only ones on the train. It makes it hard to concentrate on anything that isn't their annoying voices. So like any normal teenager, I listen to my iPod on the train.

I'm really into 80's rock and roll. Guns & Roses, Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, and Queen are my favorites. I feel like I'm the only kid in my generation who listens to the kind of stuff. I always felt like I was born in the wrong generation.

Thoughts pour into my head while I'm sitting down on the train. This is where I get most of my thinking done. I look down onto my watch. 9 o'clock. Time sure does pass by fast.

My stop is up next. I get up; ready to get out of the train. Once the train stops I'm the first one out of the train. I hate getting stuck behind people. It makes me feel like I'm going to be stuck on the train forever.

I was ten minutes away from the studio. While walking, I could not help but notice what a beautiful day it was today. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The flowers were blooming, yellows, greens, and purples everywhere. Springtime is my favorite time of year. I made a mental note to myself to make sure I enjoy the walk back after my audition. When I got the studio, the security checked me and then let me in after telling where I was supposed to go.

I sat in a pretty big room. Nothing out of this world, white walls, chairs filed into rows; it seems like the purpose of this room is to hold people. It was pretty quiet, no one in sight. I seemed out of place. I started to walk around hoping to see someone who knew anything about this studio or the callback. While changing the music on my iPod, I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. My bad." I said.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking," said the boy. "You lost?"

I almost didn't hear him I was too caught up in his face. He was absolutely the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. His eyes were emerald green and extremely captivating, his short sandy hair, I just wanted to run my finger through it, and he has muscle in all the right places. His shirt was tight enough to see the muscles coming out of his shirt. He was just all around gorgeous

"Not really, I was just waiting in this room, but no one is there so I don't know if I am in the right place."

"Oh you here for the callbacks?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, "Well, it's a good thing you bumped into me because our callbacks are in the other waiting room. I'll be glad to show you the way. After me." I start following him when he asks, "And who do I have the pleasure of escorting?"

I smile at him, "Riley, Riley Matthews, and who may you be?"

He chuckles, "The man of your dreams."

I laugh, "Well isn't someone just full of themselves," I smirk at him.

"Only when I talk to beautiful girls such as yourself," I can feel the red rising to my cheeks, "Lucas Friar at your service."

Lucas and I chit-chatted it up while he gave me a tour of Studio 5. I had gotten to the studio early so we had time to look around. He talked about his time so far on Family Ties, apparently, he's one of the leads in the show. I told him that I really have no idea what the show was about so he gladly explained it to me. It seems like a good TV show. I would give it a shot.

Lucas explained that they are behind schedule because the girl dropped out at the last minute. They were supposed to begin shooting the episode tomorrow.

"So what is the part exactly?" I asked.

"The part is to play my love interest."

"Well, that shouldn't be hard to do," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I smiled. I explained to him that I really wanted the part, "I haven't landed a part in almost 6 months." I sighed.

"Well with so many no's a yes is bound to show up eventually. Just don't give up," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm trying," I said softly.

"Well everyone should be getting here soon, so we should just sit down and wait," he pulled out a chair for me. How sweet.

After we sat down, we didn't talk much. I just listened to my iPod and he was engaged with his phone. It was fine, though. I was going over my lines in my head. I looked at the clock: 10 o'clock., people should be filling in by now.

Right after the thought popped into my head, a young girl, probably sixteen came in with her parents. Must be nice, I thought. Slowly but surely, the room started to become packed with at least ten other teenagers.

Then an older man came into the room and started speaking. "Hello, everyone! I'm Chris Peterson one the executive producers/creators here on the show Family Ties. Here with me today is Bryan Moore another executive producer/creator, Farkle Minkus who plays Corey on the show, Maya Hart who plays Sabrina, and Lucas Friar who plays Peyton. The other cast members are not with us today because they are shooting their scenes ahead of us since we are a little behind schedule. So as you can tell we would really like to cast this part as soon as possible and get back on schedule. Since this part will be mostly with Lucas, we decided that there won't be any monologue just a cold read with him. Any questions?"

I kind of zoned out after that. No monologue? I don't know if that an advantage or not. I have worked hard on my monologue. And every good actor has between four to six monologues ready for any audition. All that hard work down the drain?

"After this episode taping, will you ever need my daughter again?" a mother asked. This caught my attention. A recurring role? That would be amazing. This would be the opportunity I have been waiting for.

"Great question. We haven't decided on how many episodes this character will be in, or if she's going to become an important role, but she will be in more than one episode."

"Does that mean that there is a chance that this character can become a main character?" another woman asked.

"She could be. It depends on how the audience likes her and if she fits in the show." This caused a lot of buzz. I could feel the tension in the room rising. A possible lead role? This is turning out to be a great day. Now if only I could get the part….

"Alright, everyone. Maya here will pass out the scene that we want you to present to us today. It's a small piece of a script we are working on. And everyone will get a chance to work with Lucas, so no need to worry. Now Farkle will pass out numbers that each of you needs to wear. When we call your number that means it's your turn. Break a leg everyone!" He and the other executive producer walked out of the room.

When I got my script, I reread it about a bunch of times. The girl's name is Rowan. What an interesting name. The page reads, 'She's a bit of a nerd, yet she's got a bad side to her.' Sounds like my type of role. The scene seemed kind of intense for a Disney show, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"You like what you're reading?" Lucas asked from behind me. He was holding my number. That was weird I thought Farkle was passing out the numbers. Huh, Farkle what a weird name.

I took my number from him, "Thanks. And to answer your question, yeah it's really good. Not the kind of scene I expect for Disney, though."

He looked around him and then whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"The scene really isn't this intense. The producers just want to see who can handle it because with this character and Peyton's we might get to add an intense scene."

"Well, that's too bad. I really liked this scene."

"Me too. Hey, maybe if you do a great job they'll put the scene back in," he nudges me slightly.

"I just hope I get this role."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. And I pulled some strings so you'll be the last one in there," he smiled at me, showing all his pearly whites. Wow, I can get used to seeing that every day.

"I don't know either to be grateful or not."

"I figured that we should save the best for last," he winked at me, "Well, I better get going. There are tons of girls waiting on me," he walked off not before looking back at me one more time and sending me that award-winning smile of his.

Was he hitting on me? I couldn't believe it. Snap out of it Riley. I can think about guys some other time but for right now I need to focus on getting this role.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first multi-chapter story and I am very excited to be sharing it with you all! Please if there are any questions, leave them in the comments. Just so you know I am starting my second semester of college soon, but I know where I want this story to go and how long I want it to be. Hopefully, I can post every week or two. Lastly, thank you so much for reading. This story is like my baby and I am really proud of it, so thank you for taking the time to read it. Have a great week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas did give me the last number. I saw all the girls leave the room one by one until I was in the whitewashed room by myself. Well, not completely alone, Maya and Farkle were still in the room, God only knows why.

Out the corner of my eye I see the small blonde start to approach me so I take out my headphones so I can hear her, "Hi, I'm Maya. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Riley."

"Nice to meet you, Riley. This is Farkle," Farkle walked up to us when he heard his name.

"Farkle in the house," he said with a huge grin.

Maya and I giggle, "I'm sorry I have to ask, Farkle?"

Farkle rolls his eyes, "Yes it's my real name. You know the writers almost changed the name of my character because they liked it so much."

"Really? That would have been hilarious."

"Yeah, but I guess it would take too much attention away from the main characters."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "I thought you were a main character."

"Oh don't get me wrong I am. But, really, I'm just the best friend. The siblings are Maya and Lucas whom we follow throughout this whole story."

"Ah, I see. I guess I can see the resemble," I say looking back at Maya.

Maya then started making gagging noises with my comment, "Oh god please don't even insult me like that again," I giggle at her ridiculousness, "Well since you're the last one how about I help you with your scene?"

I could feel my eyes lighten up. Practicing out loud gave me a good sense of where I was at. "Really? That would be great! Thanks!"

"No problem. So I guess I'll be Peyton." She giggled. We did the scene and at the end, I heard Farkle give us a round of applause.

"Wow, Riley that was really great!" Maya exclaimed.

"Riley if you don't get this part there is something wrong with the producers," Farkle said.

"Really? Gee thanks, guys. That really means a lot to me."

"Last but not least number 054, you're next," someone shouted into the room.

I looked at Maya and Farkle, "Wish me luck."

"Don't worry you'll do great! Break a leg, co-worker!" Maya said with a smile.

I smiled back at her. She was really nice. Farkle too. I would love to work with them.

I walked into the room that I can only assume the rest of the girls entered. It was just like the other room; except there were only two seats for the two producers. There was a white backdrop behind Lucas. I took a breath, _God help me_. I walked over next to Lucas.

He whispered into my ear, "You'll do great," he flashed his famous smile at me. I wonder if he said that to all the other girls who entered.

"Now when you slate your name and number look at the camera. Once the scene starts just look at Lucas. Got it? Great. Slate your name and your number for us please."

I look straight into the camera and say, "Hi my name is Riley Matthews, my number is 054, and I'm auditioning for the role of Rowan."

"And…..ACTION!"

Suddenly all eyes were on. I'm used to this pressure. Heck, I love this pressure. It motivates me to do even better. I looked at Lucas ready to say my first line. I take a deep breath and start. "How could you?" I screeched.

"Listen, I'm new at this whole dating thing. I don't really know right from wrong."

"Well, flirting with another girl is a definitely WRONG! Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you with that other girl? Playing with her hair, doing all the things you did with me?" I take an another breath and softly I state, "It's like our time together meant nothing to you"

Lucas looked down. "I'm sorry Rowan. I really am. I never meant to hurt you."

Tears start to form in my eyes. _Woah, where did this come from? Forget it say your line!_ "Sorry? SORRY? Is that all I get after you took my heart and stomped all over it? I should never have trusted you," I start to walk off.

Lucas grabs me by the arm, "Wait, Rowan, I really do like you. Please give me another chance. Please."

I shake his hand off, "No, Peyton. You don't just go behind my back flirting with other girls and then come apologizing to me because you got caught. I refuse to be seen as a fool. I won't be able to trust you again," I start to walk off again, ending the scene.

Lucas grabs my arm again. What is he doing? That was the end of the scene. Was there more to the scene that I didn't know about? I started having a panic attack in my head. I look into his eyes looking for answers and all I got was an eerie sense of calmness. Whatever he was up to, I trusted that he wouldn't make a complete fool out of me.

He brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Let me prove to you that I am trustworthy. I will treat you nothing less than what you are, a princess." Wow, this guy really knows how to make a girl's knees go weak. Good thing his hands are on my waist or else I would have fallen on my face. His grip on my waist gets tighter and his forehead is touching mine. I make eye contact with those deep emeralds and see him looking directly at me, then down at my lips, then back into my eyes. Oh my…is he going to do what I think he is?

Lucas puts his hands on my cheeks, leans in, and kisses me.

He kissed me.

That wasn't in the scene.

The feeling of his soft lips against mine was just amazing. The way he slowly leaned in and kissed me softly, tenderly, with so much love. Wow, I swear fireworks were going off in my head. The kiss seemed to have lasted forever, but I'm guessing it was only mere seconds. Much to my dismay, he finally pulled away. My lips were already missing his. My face must have been really stunned because Lucas sent a devilish wink my way.

"Amazing job, Riley. Though Lucas, the kiss was uncalled for," Chris started.

"I'm sorry I just got really into the scene," Lucas said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Riley, I give you props. You handled the situation very well."

"Thank you," I said softly. I was still pretty stunned by the kiss.

"Well, the other producers and I agreed that you were the best performer by far today. So what do you say, Rowan?" Chris asked me.

He was offering me this role. The role I've been waiting for months. I wasn't going to turn it down. But, at the moment I was finding it hard to speak. I was finally able to manage to say, "Thank you so much. I won't let you down."

"We hope not. I'll email you what the schedule will look like for the rest of the week" Chris said.

"Thank you once again," I said as I walked out of the room. I have never been so happy to get a part in my life! I can't wait to tell everyone back home.

As I open the door, Maya and Farkle tumble inside the room, "Were you guys eavesdropping?" I smirked at them.

"Us?" Maya asked with wide eyes, "Never. So, how did it go?"

I smiled, "I got the part."

Maya attacked me with a hug. "Oh, that's great. Finally another girl on the set," I laughed at her crazy antics.

Farkle joined in on our hugfest, "Great to have you on board, Riley."

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate." I cannot believe it. I got the role, me, Riley Matthews. One step closer to getting on that movie screen. I cannot stop smiling like an idiot.

Lucas walks out of the room, "I believe this calls for a celebration. Don't you think? How about we all walk to the In N' Out Burger across the street to celebrate?"

"Yeah I think that's a great idea!" Maya exclaimed. "How about that, Riles?"

I looked at Maya, "Riles?"

Maya's eyes widened, _wow her eyes are extremely blue_ , "Oh I'm sorry. I just thought it was a cute nickname."

I chuckle, "No it's alright. That's just what people call me back home. Just haven't heard it in a while," I sigh, but then give Maya a huge smile, "I'd love to go out with you guys. I just have to text my aunt first."

"Well you can text her when we get there 'cause lunch is on me," Lucas said with a smile.

"No complaints there, bro," Farkle says while walking out of the building. With that, we headed out to In N' Out Burger.

They tried to keep me in their conversations, but my mind was elsewhere. In my head, I kept reliving that moment when Lucas kissed me. Why did he kiss me? Did he do it because he wanted to or did he really get caught up in the moment? I know how it is to really get into a scene. That's how you get the real emotions in people, but would Peyton really kiss Rowan in that moment? I was so confused.

We finally made it to In N' Out Burger and some fans came up to Maya, Farkle and Lucas so they started signing autographs and taking pictures. While they were busy pleasing fans, I found us a table. The whole 'fans' situation is new to me and it was pretty amazing. I mean this is the life I want. My new co-workers are living it. It was cool seeing it happen up close.

"Sorry about that," Maya apologized.

"No, it's fine really. I would want a picture with my favorite celebrities. It's really nice of you guys."

"Not like we have any choice," Farkle mumbled.

"Farkle," Maya spat, "What he means is that if we are rude to anyone or get any 'bad fame', we get yelled at."

"Big time," Lucas added.

"Of course Lucas has some experience with that," Farkle said with a smirk.

Lucas glared at him, "I wouldn't have gotten into the situation if you had-"

"Not now guys," Maya glared at them, "We are here to celebrate with Riley. Farkle and I will go get the orders. What would you guys want?"

Lucas and I gave Farkle and Maya our orders and they walked off to the counter, leaving me alone with Lucas. Lucas took this as an invitation to get closer to me. Sitting right next to me, "So am I a good kisser or what?" he said with a smirk.

"Cocky huh? Well, I've had better." No, I haven't.

"Oh really?" Nope, I'm lying.

"Listen I don't know what that was, but like Rowan said, I will not be looking like a fool." I spat at him. I can't believe I just said that. I'm supposed to be working with this guy and I just yelled at him like a bitter old lady, great. I couldn't bear to look at him, so I started to fidget with my fingers.

He leaned into my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. What he whispered to me was totally unexpected. "I meant what I said, you are a princess and I will treat you as such. I'd do it all over again to have your lips on mine." I look up into his eyes and see his green orbs on my brown ones. I look down to his lips and I see that he's biting down on them, _God he is so sexy, I can melt right here._ "And our next kiss won't be a stolen one." The butterflies that were fluttering in my stomach intensified. _Is he already thinking about our next kiss?_

A cough interrupts us. I see Maya and Farkle with the food and Maya giving Lucas a death glare. _What's that about?_ But the look went away as soon as we started digging into the food. We chatted about the show, I started telling them about my life in New York, surprisingly, none of them have ever been. Lucas and I never brought up about the kiss. I don't really know why we just didn't bother to mention it when Maya asked how the audition itself went. Time flew by and I realized that needed to get home.

"Let me give you a ride home," Lucas offered.

"No, it's okay. I'm very familiar with the train. Thank you, though," I replied back.

"There's no way we're going to let you take the train," Maya said. "Let Lucas give you a ride home."

"It's fine really, anyways there's a lot of traffic at this time."

"Which means that the train station will be packed. Please, let him give you a ride home. It will let my mind be at ease," Maya pleaded.

"Fine," I mumbled. I swear I could see the smug look appear on Lucas's face.

After Maya convinced me to go with Lucas we parted our ways. Farkle was going to give Maya a ride. Maya and I traded numbers to keep in touch, just in case anything happens.

I got into the passenger's seat in Lucas's car and waited for him. He had to go talk to someone on his phone. In private. I didn't want to pay too much mind to it, but something about it rubbed me the wrong way. I shrugged off the feeling and tried to put it in the back of my mind. Lucas climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, "So where we headed to?" he said with a smile.

I gave him my address and we headed off. The first 20 minutes were quiet, with the radio playing silently in the background. We got caught in some traffic like I predicted, so I took this as an invitation to break the silence.

"So you're really into Guns & Roses?" I asked.

"Yeah I love anything 80's rock. Guns & Roses are my favorite band."

"Oh. I love 80's rock too. But, my favorite band is Queen."

"Really? I only a few people my age who actually enjoys 80's rock."

"Yeah but don't underestimate me. I love my One Direction and Justin Bieber," He laughed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Is there something going on between Maya and Farkle?" That got him laughing. Really, he couldn't stop laughing. "I didn't think it was that ridiculous of a thought. They seem really close."

"Yeah like, brother and sister. That's how you get on set. We all love each other because we have to have each other's backs."

"That makes sense,"

"But I have a feeling you and I will be different."

"Different how?"

"Only time can tell," he said smirking at me.

The car fell silent again because I let what he said land. I hesitate before I ask my next question, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well there are multiple reasons; I'm guessing you want to hear them all," I nodded. He chuckled, "Alright well I knew that if I did something bold, something that wasn't planned and you just went along with it, I knew the producers would like that. They like to see how people are on their feet. The other reason is just that I wanted to."

Did Lucas just say he wanted to kiss me? Someone he barely knew. That must mean he finds me a bit attractive. What? That can't be right. I'm just…me.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"Next time, I'll make sure that I'm the best you ever had. Someone as pretty as you should be swept off your feet with every kiss."

There it was. He was admitting that I was pretty. A boy never called me that before, well except for my father. My face was becoming a tomato, I could feel it. I never thought I would be put in this situation, and with Lucas Friar, who is drop dead gorgeous and probably an Abercrombie model.

He could probably sense that I was flustered with the whole situation so he turned up the radio. Aerosmith was on, one my favorite songs. I started to hum along to "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing". Lucas, noticing my humming, started singing out loud, looking over my way every so often so I would join him. One the chorus hit I couldn't resist and started singing. Before I knew it, Lucas and I are both singing along as loud as we can, driving along my street.

Lucas pulled over to my house, "You have reached your destination," He said smiling at me.

"Thanks for the ride home. And the sing-along. It was fun," I smiled back at him.

"My pleasure." I started to get out of the car when Lucas yet again catches me off guard. "Hey, can I call you tonight?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot. Until next time xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I turned around so I was facing him now, "What?" Although I heard every word loud and clear, the confusion I felt caused me to stay froze in my spot.

"Never mind," he muttered as he began to pull out of the driveway.

"No, wait," I started, "Sorry I was shocked that's all. Sure you can call me, but just a warning I'm a terrible conversationalist," He chuckled while passing me his phone. I was typing my number in while thoughts floated around my head. What if he doesn't call me tonight? What if he does call me tonight? What would we talk about? What if he realizes that I am just some weirdo who loves to act? God, I am so glad I'm not sweating bullets right now.

"Here you go," I gave him his phone back with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll call you tonight? Or would you rather me text you?" he asked.

"Text," I said rather fast, getting super nervous. At least when you text you can last a couple minutes thinking about your response. Not like that would stop me from making a complete fool out of myself. What is with me?

Apparently, everything I do amuses him because all he did was respond with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll text you later tonight." With that, he pulled out of my driveway and drove off. I walked inside the house and went straight to my room.

* * *

When Lucas dropped me off it was five. Idiotically, I have been waiting by my phone waiting for his text. An hour has passed and I am going crazy. I couldn't stand being alone in my room any longer. _I cannot take this anymore_. I headed out the door and towards a nearby park. The park was about ten minutes away from my house. The walk there was nice, the sky was still blue and the sun was starting to set. The park was relatively small, a simple swing set and a slide. There was no one at the park; I sat down on one of the swings and just took in my surroundings. Times like these makes me miss home more. I wish I could run up to my best friend's house and tell them all about my day. Sadly, if I want to be an actress, I have to make some sacrifices.

Distracted, I do not notice someone come up to me and push me on the swing. My breathing becomes shaky and my heart is pounding out of my chest. To say I am terrified is an understatement. I scream and turn around just to see Maya laughing so hard tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Maya! You gave me a heart attack. That wasn't funny," I spat at her.

"It. Was. Extremely. Funny. To. Me." She said taking a breath after every word.

I jumped off of the swing, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I was walking my dog and I saw you so I decided to come and surprise you. And I'm glad I did," she started laughing again.

I shot her a death glare, "Again not funny."

"What are you doing around here?" she asked.

"Well I live near here and I needed to clear my head so I came here to relax until you gave me a heart attack."

"Well if you want, you can vent to me. Only if you want. No pressure or anything," she smiled widely at me.

I did need a friend. The ones at home were great and everything but I needed one who was with me at the moment and can be there with me every step of the way.

Why can't that friend be Maya?

 _Because Riley, she's also co-stars with the person who's part of the reason you have a massive headache._ Shaking my head, I decided hanging out with Maya was exactly what I needed. _I just won't mention anything about Lucas._ I was not going to let Lucas psych me out of having a friend.

I sigh, "Alright you win. Where are we headed too?"

Maya squealed and started leading the way with her adorable pomeranian husky, Luna. We walked around the park (letting Luna do her business) and after we dropped off Luna at Maya's apartment, we went to Pinkberry for frozen yogurts. I chose not to tell her anything about Lucas because I did not want to cause any drama. I told her about my choice to move to L.A. alone with an aunt I barely knew.

"It was tough at first, but I have adjusted to life in L.A. And I get to speak to my friends often so I don't feel completely alone. It was just hard every time I didn't get the role and I had no real support system to lean on," I take a bite out of my froyo. Maya was a great listener and I speaking with her made me realize how much I needed all that stuff off my chest. "Also I don't have any friends on this side of the coast, so I really don't have anyone to talk to."

"Well now you have me," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Maya. Getting this role has really been a gift, not only do I have lines, but I also made an amazing friend," I smiled at her.

She squeals, "Well not only are you my friend but you'll be a part of the Family Ties family."

"Thanks again Maya. I really appreciate everything. You listening to me and welcoming me with open arms. I didn't realize how much I missed having a friend. "

"No problem. What friends are for right?"

It was just a little after eight, so we after we finished up our frozen treats we parted ways. The walk home was pleasant. The sun had already set, but the streetlights were illuminating the way home. The air was cooler and it felt great against my skin. Nothing better than a break from L.A.'s scorching sun. Once I got home, I heated up some leftovers and told my aunt about my day. Again, she didn't say much, but I did see a smile on her face when she heard I got the part. I know I am getting through to her. Once she left the kitchen, I heard my phone beep. With that single beep, I remembered the reason why I left the house in the first place. My felt my heart pitter patter in my chest. _Really what is going on with me? Pitter patter?_ I looked at the screen and I sighed. It was just an email. I opened up the email and it read:

'Dear Riley,

We need you to come down to the set tomorrow so you can get your script and we can start reading over lines. If you are attending school we have tutors here that can help you catch up on whatever assignments you have.

Sincerely,

Chris Peterson '

Great I have to talk to Vice Principal Gladys. God that lady is awful. Hopefully, I can get my assignments. My phone buzzed again. This time I didn't get excited or anything, thinking that it was another email or a facebook notification. Boy, was I wrong.

Lucas: Miss me yet? ;)

I could hear my heart pounding inside my chest. The palms of my hands were getting sweaty. What should I say? No? Yes? I wanted him to know that I did, but not in such a desperate way. After five minutes of staring at my phone screen wondering what to say I finally got it.

Me: Not as much as you missed me.

Lucas: True. I have missed you every much. ;) Are you coming to the set tomorrow?

How could he say something like that and not realize that he is making my stomach turn?

Me: Yeah I just got the email :)

Lucas: That's cool. I really can't wait to start shooting.

Me: You really love your job, don't you?

Lucas: What a silly question. Of course, I love my job. It's my favorite thing in the world.

Me: Don't silly question me. Most stars seem stuck up and they just get the role handed to them.

Lucas: Do I seem that way?

Me: Well at first, but now hearing how excited you are I changed my mind :)

Lucas: Good. If there's one thing I love it's my job. Got any plans for tomorrow during lunch? I wanna take you to one of my favorite places. Just the two of us :)

Was this a date? God, I wish I had a friend to send screenshots too. Never mind that Riley, Lucas just asked you on a date!...maybe a date! I don't know anymore. I can't just say no…can I? Well, I won't.

Me: Yeah, that sounds awesome. Thanks for being so nice.

Lucas: Of course anything for you. I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night 3 :)

I'm not imagining that fricken heart sign right? I'm not going insane correct? What is he trying to do? Kill me? Wow, my heart has been through a lot tonight. Sleep sounds lovely.

Me: Goodnight :)

Oh god…I didn't send him a heart. What if he thinks I don't like him because of that? Thoughts like those haunted me as I tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Usually, the sunlight makes its way inside my room to wake me up in the morning, but this morning I got up before the sun did. I barely got any sleep from the nerves I had for the day's upcoming events. Today is my first day on set! I am beyond excited. And also extremely nervous. This is my first time on set, I do not want to come off like I have no idea what I'm doing, even if it is the truth.

Since I woke up so early I decided to treat myself to some homemade breakfast: waffles and bacon! I got ready before I could step foot in the kitchen. Since they will do my makeup on set I decided to stay natural. I put my hair up in a messy bun and wore a black tank top with ripped skinnys. Simplicity at its best. As I am getting ready I hear my phone buzz, and after finishing up hair I grab my phone and look at the one text message.

Lucas: Good morning, co-star ;)

My heart skipped a beat. It should really stop doing that. I didn't really know how to reply back. Should I flirt back? Isn't this low-key unprofessional? Ugh, my feels. I spent the next five minutes staring at my phone figuring out how to reply. I know pathetic.

Me: Goodmorning :)

Now was that really that hard? Yes, yes it was.

After that traumatizing experience, I made my way downstairs to get started on my breakfast. As I started to make the batter, I realized that Lucas was up extremely early.

Me: What are you doing up this early?

Lucas: I can ask you the same thing

Me: Well I asked first so ha

Lucas: True. Sometimes I get up early to go for a jog before work. Now you?

After I added the chocolate chips to the batter, I pour it into the waffle maker. Then I walk over the fridge and get the bacon. I put the pan on the stove and start frying up some bacon.

Me: I had a hard time sleeping last night because of all the nerves. So I just got up early and decided to make breakfast.

Lucas: Food?

Me: Obviously, that's what breakfast is.

Lucas: haha so funny. What are you making?

Me: waffles and bacon.

Lucas: I want some! That sounds delicious.

I chuckle. I can imagine him whining while sending that text. I take the first waffle out of the maker and pour more batter in. I finish up frying up the bacon and put it on a plate to cool.

Me: Maybe I'll bring you some if you're nice.

Lucas: I'll do anything.

Me: Be careful with what you say Mr. Friar

Lucas: Now you're using my last name? Who gave you permission?

Me: I don't need permission! It's a free country ya know.

Lucas: Alright I'll give you that one. But I still want waffles.

Seeing where this conversation is going, I start to make pour more batter in the waffle maker, making two more waffles.

Me: How about you come and get them yourself?

Lucas: Is that an invitation?

I froze. I didn't mean for him to take it that way. It was supposed to be a joke. Now he thinks I invited him over. And I can't just say no, can I? Get it together, Riley, of course, you can.

Me: How about I make you waffles and you give me a ride to the studio?

Lucas: Sounds like a plan. See you in 20.

That seemed like the most sensible thing to do. I didn't turn him down and I get a ride to the studio. I think I am getting better at this texting thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Just want to shout out those who have been leaving reviews. I take the time to read each and every one of them and they really do put a smile on my face! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas must've really wanted the waffles because he came in exactly 20 minutes. I said goodbye to my aunt and got into his car.

"Good morning, where's my food?"

I couldn't help myself I chuckled at his antics, "Someone's hungry this morning. Here." I passed him his waffles, "I also brought you some orange juice. Something to wash the food down." His face brightens up like this was the best Christmas present he ever received.

"Thanks, Riles. I can call you that right?" I nod. "Do you mind if I just eat before we head off? I'm starving."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just can't be late."

He looked over at me, "You know who you remind me of?"

I can't lie I was curious, "Who?"

"Myself when I got my first actual job. It was a movie too, so I might have been even more nervous than you are right now. I got to the set two hours early. Nobody was there," he laughed probably remembering the moment, "Just showing you that everyone had been in your place,"

He smiled at me and then took his first bite of the waffle, "Wow! These are amazing!"

"Thanks. I got good at cooking over the summer," This was true. My aunt wasn't that great of a cook, so she ordered a lot of take-out food. Knowing that all that food was not good for me, I took it upon myself to clean how to cook. Thank God for YouTube tutorials.

"I'm coming to pick you up every day now if it means great breakfast! Really these are amazing."

I could feel my cheeks burning and by the look on Lucas's face, I could tell that he knew I was blushing. I tried to use my hair to cover my face, but with a bun that was a failed attempt. I am regretting putting my hair in a bun right now. Lucas lifted my head with his index finger, leaned in, and then whispered, "You look adorable when you blush."

Thanks Lucas for making me blush even harder. As I'm looking into his eyes, I cannot help but lose myself in them. We stayed gazing at each other until my phone rang. I went to grab my phone while he finished up eating his breakfast.

Maya: Morning! Are you coming to the set today?

Me: Yup I'm on my way right now.

Maya: Oh alrighty I'll see ya there!

I wished the conversation was longer but we really didn't have much to talk about. Luckily, Lucas had finished his breakfast and started driving.

The ride to the studio was mostly quiet except for the occasion humming, mostly from Lucas's part. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. I don't really know how to explain it. It feels like we have known each other our whole lives so we can be still with each other.

When we arrived at the studio, Lucas parked the car and stayed looking forward. Five minutes had passed and still nothing. I was becoming concerned when he looked over to me, "I'm sorry. I just zoned out a bit," he smiled at me, "Look at me, no need to be nervous. Everyone will love you. What's not to love? You're talented, kind, and make amazing waffles," I giggle, "So no stressing out okay? And remember I'm treating you to lunch later."

"Thanks, Lucas, you have been extremely nice to me. I know I would be jumping up and down with nervousness if it weren't for you."

"Anytime. Now, let's get to this table read."

For those of you who do not know, a table read is when the whole cast sits down and reads the script together. However, since we were behind schedule, we were only reading part of the script that contains my character, Rowan.

"Alright everyone let's start the table read so we can finish this episode soon!" Chris said.

Chris gave me my script and Lucas and I sat around the table. We went through the scene twice, before Chris announced that he had to get up and leave.

"Sorry Riley," Chris said, "we usually take our time with everything but we really need to get back on schedule."

"I understand. It's fine. I think I'm catching up," I smiled at him.

"Okay well, it's time for school!" Chris said with a grin. "Just down the hallway to your right is a room where all the tutors are. I contacted your school and was able to get the assignments that you needed. I'll see you after lunch." With that, he left the room.

"My first day on set and the first thing I do is school work."

Lucas chuckles, "Yeah sucks for you."

"What? You don't get tutoring?" I asked.

"Nope," Lucas replied. "I graduated high school last year."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh lucky you."

"I'll show you where the room is. Come on," Lucas took out his elbow, "This way fair lady." I wrapped my arm around his elbow and followed his lead. What was I supposed to do? Reject his gesture? I'm not a jerk.

"So what do you do while everyone is getting tutored?" I asked him politely.

"I play the guitar a little. Go over my script. Stuff like that."

"Well, that sounds like a lot more fun than doing classwork."

Lucas laughs. He stops in front of the door where the rest of the cast is, already working on whatever it is that they are working on. "Well this is where I leave you, princess," he opens the door for me.

The red that was on my cheeks earlier this morning crept onto my face once again. Did he call me princess? Is that what he says to all his friends who are girls? My stomach is doing flips. _Calm down,_ I told myself. "Why thank you. I'll see you in…" he cuts me off suddenly.

"Two hours. I promise I am taking you somewhere nice for lunch. Now get to work," He gave me a wink before he walked down the hallway.

I walked into the room not knowing what to expect. I saw Maya and Farkle doing there work. There were other kids in the room, I am assuming they are also part of the cast. I guess I'll meet them soon enough. I stepped more forwards into the room and a guy, tall, blonde hair, hazel eyes and a great build came up to me. "Hi, you must be Riley. I'm Jason your tutor."

I smile at him, "Hi Jason."

"Chris gave me all of your assignments, if you follow me to the table we can get started right away."

Although I hate doing schoolwork, Jason is one of the best tutors I have ever had. Everything he says just makes sense. Even though I was distracted for most of the morning. Those two hours were the longest two hours of my life! The whole time I was just thinking about where Lucas was going to take me to lunch. If it wasn't for Jason I would not have been able to get all my assignments done is such a short period. Although, the fast pace of the workload led to my current headache. Hopefully, my head will feel better after lunch.

Lucas was waiting at the door when I got out. He's a gentleman in that way, which makes him even more attractive.

"Where to?" I ask him.

"It's a surprise." He walked me over to his car and opened the door for me. I waited for him to get into asked him, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because that would ruin the surprise. Duh. Get with the program, Riles," he chuckled.

Now I'm sitting in Lucas's car not knowing where I am going. He could be taking me somewhere to kill me. I doubt it, but still, it's possible. But none of that matter to me.

Just being in the same car as him and listening to the same music makes me happy. He actually wanted to go somewhere with me. It feels nice to be wanted. Maybe, just maybe, this could go somewhere.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a major filler chapter and it's short so don't kill me! I try my hardest to make the chapters at least 2,000 words long, but I had a major writer's block during this chapter so hopefully you still liked it. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even though I have been living in LA for a year or so I don't really know the area that well. I guess that's what happens when you have no friends and never go out. So as Lucas is driving, I take in the scenery. It's sunny outside, but there are tons of clouds in the sky today. They help make the day cooler. The area we were driving by was nice with little shops on every corner and people walking all about. Nothing like the commotion there is in downtown LA. It was peaceful in a way, even though there were still plenty people around.

Lucas looks over at me, "Liking the view?" he asked.

"Actually I am. I've never been around here before," I smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying the view, but I believe there is a better view than that."

"Oh, really and what's that?" I asked teasingly.

"Me of course," he chuckled, "but seriously if you like this view you're going to love where we are going."

As I continue to look outside the car window, I notice that streets are getting busier with more people. Finally, we were at a cute little café on the corner of a busy street. Lucas apparently had already made a reservation, so we were able to get our table quickly.

"Life tip: in L.A. you need a reservation everywhere. Even McDonald's," he laughed at his own joke which made me laugh as well. He has the cutest laugh ever!

"Well thank you for the advice. I appreciate it," I take a look around me. There are people everywhere, going in and out of buildings. It reminded me of where I grew up in New York City. So many people going up and down the streets, window shopping, and minding their own business. I started feeling a little homesick thinking about it. The host took us to our table and we sat in silence for a bit while I looked over the menu.

Unable to shake the feeling of homesickness off, I stayed quiet. Either I am very expressive or Lucas can read me very well because he started staring at me trying to figure out what was going on. "Sorry, I was just thinking, " I explained.

"Do you mind if I ask what about?" Lucas asked intrigued.

"Uhm, well all of this reminded me of New York. Made me a little homesick, that's all." Lucas's phone went off. S _aved by the bell._ I was in no mood to take a trip down memory lane. I was sure I would start crying just thinking about my parents. Lucas looked at his phone and then silenced it. "Aren't you going to pick that up?"

"Well I'm talking to you and that would be rude if I picked up a phone call in the middle of our conversation," He smiled at me but I didn't believe it. His smile seemed forced and it seemed like he was avoiding someone. I let it go, though, not my problem.

"Oh well that's sweet of you, but there was no need." I was interrupted once again but this time by the waiter. We ordered our lunches and it was suddenly quiet between us two. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "Are you excited about our scene today?"

"Yeah, it's a really good one. This is my first love scene on the show. I think it will be great this layer to my character."

"This is my first scene on set so I am extremely nervous," I giggle nervously. "I've never actually had a boyfriend so all my references to love are coming from cheesy rom-coms."

"Whoa, back it up. You've never had a boyfriend? That's hard to believe."

I lift my eyebrow towards him, "Why is it so hard to believe?" Right when he was about to answer the waiter came back with our food. Lucas took this as a get out of jail free card, but I wasn't going to let the topic drop. While we were eating the conversation stopped, but as soon as we finished up I took my opportunity to ask again. "So? You never answered my question."

"Well," he said taking the last bite of his sandwich, so I had to wait until he swallowed, "I just assumed that someone as beautiful as you has been in a relationship."

I was blushing, I could feel it on my face. There was not point in trying to hide it. "Aww thank you. I guess I never found that someone worth building a relationship with," I look up to see Lucas staring intensely at me as if he was studying me. That made me blush even more, how wonderful.

"Well, when you find that someone I hope it is everything you want and deserve," I gave him a small smile, which he returned with his cheeky one.

While we waited for the check, I looked down the busy streets of Los Angeles, all the people walking aimlessly and I realized how lucky I am. A month ago I would not able to afford to have lunch here. Now I am eating lunch with a co-star, getting ready to tape my first scene for TV. Things are finally starting to look up.

As we started to leave, Lucas asked, "We have about forty minutes until we have to be in makeup and wardrobe. Wanna take a little detour?"

I smirk, "What do you have in mind?"

Approaching the car, Lucas stops me, "The place is in walking distance. Don't worry, I have a feeling it's something you're going to love."

Lucas starts to lead the way and I follow right behind him. For the most part, I am taking in my surroundings, the people, the atmosphere, but every once and awhile I would glance over at Lucas. He has been extremely nice to me throughout this whole process. I hold my stare a little longer, admiring his perfect jawline and the way his whole face lightens up when he's smiling.

"Like what you see?" I look down immediately. Lucas stops right in front of me causing me to walk right into him. He lifts my head up with his finger, forcing me to look at him. Once my brown eyes connect with his green eyes, he caressed my cheek as he puts a stray hair behind my ear, away from my face. "Don't shy away from me."

I leaned into his touch, soaking in the moment. I looked deeply into his emerald orbs and just nodded. I am captivated by the boy in front of me. I felt the warmth from my cheek leave when he moved his hand, but quickly felt the warmth on my hand when he grabbed it. "Come on, I don't want to be late so we should hurry up."

With Lucas's hand in mine, I was in a complete daze and I hated it. As we were jogging to the unknown location, I tried to get myself together. He is just a boy, an extremely attractive boy, but a boy nonetheless and I, Riley Matthews, refuse to drool over this boy.

Trying to get my thoughts together, I failed to take notice of my surroundings. Suddenly, music overwhelmed my ears, there was a dance floor with tons of dancers, and a huge grin on Lucas's face.

"What is this?"

"Ever heard of salsa?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Of course I have. I mean what are we doing here?"

"What do you think?" Lucas smirked at me while he started pulling me towards the dance floor, "We're going to dance of course."

My eyes widen and I stop walking, "No! I have two left feet!"

Lucas grabs my hand again and pulls me closer, "Do you trust me?"

My eyes widen in reaction to his movement. I simply nod at him.

He leans into my ear and whispers, "I won't let you fall. But if you do I'll be there to catch you," he smiled at me and continued his way onto the dance floor.

Boy, am I in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, another short/slow filler but trust everything is building up. You won't want to miss next week's chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviews and I do not want to spoil anything which is why I try to keep myself from replying, but some of your instincts are spot on! Anyways, thank you for reading and I will see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Llegaste a mi como un sol_

 _Despejando el cielo gris_

 _Y tu luz alumbro_

 _Donde nadie pudo entrar,_

 _Donde había oscuridad_

 _Ahora estas tu_

On the dance floor, I froze. My brain started to come up with any excuse to avoid the humiliation I was about to face. I cannot dance. I have two left feet. I am a clutz. There is no way I am making it out of here gracefully. I take a look around. The dance floor was outside surrounded by speakers blasting the salsa music. There were couples everywhere dancing, hips swaying, in tune with the rhythm, something I cannot do. I look over to Lucas, who has the biggest smile on his face. "You dance salsa?" I ask him.

"I love it. My stepdad is Puerto Rican and taught me everything I know. At family parties, I was captivated by the way he moved, so I begged him to teach me. I don't dance as much as I used to, but I love it," Lucas takes my hand and puts his other hand on my waist, "Now are you ready to dance?"

"More like am I ready to die from embarrassment," I muttered under my breath.

Lucas laughed, "I doubt you're that bad. I'll lead and you just follow."

 _Todo es perfecto en verdad,_

 _Nada tengo que inventar_

 _Eres vida, eres mas_

 _De lo que siempre soñé_

 _Necesito de tu fe_

 _Para entender_

"Now you always start with your right foot. Because I'm leading, I step forward and you step back, alright? And afterward, you step forwards with your left foot as I step back, makes sense?" I nodded not really understanding what he was saying but enjoying being this close to him. He starts dancing- stepping with his right foot forwards and I stepped back and then doing the opposite with my left foot. I smiled when I realized I was getting the hang of it. This is pretty easy.

 _Como me cambio de piel_

 _Y como vuelvo a nacer_

 _Como le puedo explicar al corazón_

 _Que no hay peligro al creer en este amor_

"Now that you have the footing down, you can work on your hips. You're so stiff! Relax, Riles," he commented.

The blush on my face reddens because I was embarrassed by the fact that Lucas called me stiff. Lucas placed both his hands on my waist. I bet my whole face is red at this point. "I hope this is okay," Lucas asked.

"Yeah it's fine," I said in a soft voice, God I need to grow a pair.

"Now with every step you just want to make sure you hips are moving with the rhythm like this," Lucas keeps his hands on my waist as we start to move our feet. Lucas, using his hands, sway my hips side to side to the rhythm of the song. Feeling his hands on my hips as I'm swaying them causes me to giggle. This is so weird for me. Lucas seems to be enjoying himself, though. His grin is wider than usual as he moves me forwards in back with the music.

"When was the last time you went dancing?" I asked him.

"Too long," he responded.

"Well that's too bad, you are an amazing dancer."

 _Como se puede romper_

 _El miedo eterno a caer_

 _Como le puedo enseсar a la razón_

 _Que equivocarse es humano_

 _Y es necesario el dolor_

 _Ven ayúdame a aprender como me cambio de piel_

We continued to dance and as the song came to its finish, Lucas spins and dips me at the end. His face is so close; I can feel him catching his breath. I am looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes and he's looking into mine. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but I could stay like this forever. Finally, he set me upright and he led me off the dance floor. "Thanks for dancing with me. This just reminded me how much I love to dance."

"No problem," I smile at him.

"We should probably get going."

The walk to the car was quiet as the music started to fade in the background. After today I feel as though I understand Lucas a bit more. There is so much more to him than I would have expected. He opened to door for me and I slid into his car. When he got into the driver's seat I said, "Thank you for lunch and the dancing. I can now say I know the basics of salsa."

"I wouldn't go that far," he chuckled as I glared at him, "but thank you for being so open minded. There aren't many people like that."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs, "Nothing," he smiles at me, "Ready to shoot your first scene?"

I noticed that he dropped the subject, but let it slide, "Yeah. I'm excited."

He chuckles at me and starts to make his way back to the studio.

We got to set ten minutes early. Lucas helped me find the ladies makeup and hair rooms and he took off to get his own makeup done. Being the first one in the room, the makeup artist starts to do my makeup and the wardrobe person goes to find my clothes for the scene that's about to be shot. The butterflies in my stomach returned and my palms were getting sweaty. I hope the makeup artist doesn't notice. I start reciting my lines in my head, when Maya walked into the room, "Fancy seeing you here."

I giggle, "I guess you came to do your makeup too?"

"Of course, I can't go out there looking less than fabulous."

I laugh, "Of course."

She takes the seat next to mine, while another makeup artist works starts working on her makeup.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"To be honest? I'm a nervous wreck," I laughed nervously.

Maya puts her hand out for me to hold and she squeezes it. "Don't worry, you'll do great. If it helps I'll be watching you for moral support," she said with a great big smile on her face.

"Thanks," I responded quietly. At this point I'm just trying to run through the scene in my head, making sure I have everything down.

There was a comfortable silence between us as the two ladies continued to do our makeup. Because I finished first and my scene was to be shot first I was rushed to wardrobe. "Well I'll see you out there," Maya said as I walked out.

After I got dressed and got my hair done, I headed towards the school set. I am surprised I didn't get lost, this place is HUGE! As I am approaching the set I see Lucas on the phone. When he sees me walking towards him, he quickly finished his conversation and hangs up the phone. _That's the second or third time he does that. What is he hiding?_

"Who was that?" I asked, pointing to his phone.

"Oh no one important," quickly he changed the subject, "So are you excited for our scene?"

"More nervous than excited," I responded before hearing PLACES! Places is the actor's cue to get into place.

Lucas looks over at me with a huge grin on his face, "Showtime. Don't worry you'll do great." He gives me a quick hug and then walked to his place on set. With that simple act, my heart started beating faster. I roll my eyes at myself, _I need to get it together_. _He is just a boy._

My first scene was very simple. Probably an introductory scene for the character. This is the first time the audience is meeting her. All I have to do is be a badass, walk up to Lucas (or should I say Peyton) and ask him out to the movies. Something I wouldn't be able to do in real life, but I guess that's why I'm acting.

AND ACTION! The tapes are rolling now. My character doesn't really enter until much later in the scene, but I'm still in the background. I concentrate on my outfit. I would totally wear something like this. I'm wearing a Guns N Roses tank top, with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and low-top black Chuck Taylors. Too bad I could never pull this look off, I'm not as badass as Rowan.

Oh, Farkle and Zay are walking away from Lucas this is my cue. Zay is another actor on set. He plays Sabrina and Peyton's guide to the magical world of the gods. He disguises himself as a human but really he's part sheep. Or goat. I'm not really sure. Anyways, I haven't met Zay yet, but I hope to be introduced soon.

I walk over to Peyton's locker as the rocker chick I am. "Hi. I'm—"

Peyton looks right at me, "Rowan," his eyes widen when he realized he cut me off, "I-I-I know because we have AP Biology together not because I stalk you or anything," he said quickly.

I chuckled, "Nice to know you've noticed me. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me tonight."

Peyton starts stammering, "Well um I've never actually been on a date. And I have to ask my dad and—"

"I'm just going to take all of this as a yes. I'll see you at 7. Don't be late." I winked at him before I walked off.

The scene went on after I got off but that's it. I did my bit. And it all came naturally. That was easy.

"CUT! GOOD JOB EVERYONE. LET'S DO IT ONE MORE TIME." someone shouted. Wait, for what? I thought I was done. I walk over to Lucas obviously with a confused look on my face because he answered my question as I walked up to him, "We shoot a couple of times just to make sure we capture every moment."

"I guess that makes sense. How'd I do?" I asked nervously.

"Perfect. You were a natural out there," He smiled at me.

"So were you. I actually believe there that you were a shy guy who couldn't talk to girls," I giggled.

"That's why, my dear, it's called acting." He replied. PLACES! "Well, here we go again. Break a leg!" He said walking off.

After three takes of the same scene over again, they finally gave us a well-deserved, ten-minute break. I walked over to Maya, who had been watching the scene from the side. "You did a great job!"

"Thanks, everything came out better than I expected."

"Nervous for no reason. You are a natural!" Maya exclaimed at me

"So, what do we do during ten-minute breaks?"

"Dive into the snack bar," She said giggling. "Also we just relax. After a while everything gets tiring. People start messing up and that's when the real fun kicks in."

"People messing up is fun?" I asked. I don't want to be made fun of. No way.

"Well, have you ever seen bloopers?" Maya asked me.

"Yeah." Actually, I see bloopers all the time. They are the best things ever.

"The messing up is like bloopers, but in real life. Some are funny, some aren't, it just depends on the situation."

"Oh." I grabbed a muffin so I could shut up, I didn't want to say something stupid. I look around for Lucas when I see him with a perky brunette. _Huh, I haven't seen her on set before, weird._

I start to walk over to Lucas when Maya pulled my arm, "No you don't."

"Why? I just want to talk to Lucas about our next scene." Which isn't true, but she doesn't need to know that now does she?

"Missy can be—no she is a bitch. You don't want to go over there."

"Maya it's fine I can handle myself." I shook my arm away from her. I started walking towards Lucas again. Once Lucas saw me, his eyes widen. _Uh-oh, maybe I should have listened to Maya. Well too late to turn back now._

"Hey Lucas, I wanted to talk to you about our next scene."

"Who's this?" the girl who I now know goes by Missy asked.

"Uhm Missy this is Riley, my co-star. Riley this is Missy—" Lucas started.

"I'm Missy," she puts her hand out, "Lucas's girlfriend."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. The shoe has finally dropped. It would just be too easy if Lucas had no flaws. Let me know what you think! I read every review and take into consideration what you guys have to say. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shock. Utter disbelief. Flabbergasted. Any other word that means shock. And not even all those words can explain what I was feeling. At first, I was shocked, then I felt my heart break in two, and now, all I feel is rage. Who does Lucas Friar think he is? He played me! Well now his little act is up and I wouldn't be falling for it again.

I couldn't look at Missy, and most definitely couldn't look at Lucas, so I stared at Missy's hand. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I plastered my best fake smile, took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Missy," I said through my teeth, "Lucas has spoken so highly of you. Lucas, you seem busy so I'll talk to you later."

When I tried to walk away he grabbed my arm and made me stare at his eyes. His gorgeous emerald eyes. _No, he played you and he has a girlfriend._

"Let's talk about the scene now," he said to me with pleading eyes.

"No it's okay I'll just ask Maya." I shook his arm off of me and walked away.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I feel like such an idiot. I could feel tears coming into my eyes, but I ducked into the bathroom. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect he has on me. I quickly grabbed paper towels and dabbed my face. I couldn't ruin my makeup with my tears. After I finished, I took one more look at myself in the mirror. _Like nothing happened._ Then the door opened and I saw the blonde with a worried expression. "Farkle told me he saw you run in here. Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me Lucas has a girlfriend?" I asked Maya.

"I thought you knew…he didn't tell you?" I shook my head no. She pulls me into a hug, "That little twit. What happened between you two?"

I pulled away slightly. "It's my fault. I thought I was special. How could I not? He took me out to all these amazing places and made me feel like I was the only one in his world. And then in seconds, it all went away," I bury my face into Maya's arms, "And now I'm ruining my makeup."

Maya chuckled at my comment, "Your makeup is not ruined," she took a look at my face, "But we should get it touched up. Come on you don't want him to see you like this. Let's go to the makeup room."

Maya tried cracking jokes on the way to the makeup to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. I was plagued by millions of thoughts. How could I have been so wrong about him? I thought there was something between us. I mean, how else would someone explain the way he took care of me? I am such an idiot. I got swept up with the idea of romance, like as if my life ever turned out the way I wanted it to. But I am grateful for this wake-up call. I was getting too attached. Now I can solely focus on acting career and what my next steps are going to be after this show. When Maya and I made it to the makeup room, I went straight to the makeup chair. There were still some unshed tears in my eyes, but with a tissue, I took care of them. Maya comes over and she rubs my back. "Don't worry," she whispers, "he ain't worth the trouble."

Suddenly a knock breaks the silence. Lucas comes from behind the door. "Can I talk to Riley, please?"

Maya looks at me for a moment; I just nod my head, I want to hear what he has to say. Maya gets up, but before she leaves she gives Lucas a terrifying glare.

"Listen, Riley, I didn't want you to find out like this," Lucas started.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you just tell me? It isn't that hard to tell someone you have a girlfriend."

"It is when you've developed feelings for them," he says quietly.

"Does that mean that you're going to break up with Missy then?" I asked him.

He doesn't give an answer. I have no idea what he could possibly be thinking. It is simple me or her.

"Well?" I asked, wanting to know the answer.

"No…I care about Missy. I don't want to hurt her. But, I like you, Riley. I want to be with you."

"I don't care! I'm not going to be waiting until you grow the balls to break up with her! I refuse to sit around and wait for you"

"Riles…hear me out."

"No, I'm done listening to you. Tricking me into thinking that you like me and getting my hopes up that something could happen when you have a girlfriend is cruel. I don't know how you can live with yourself. Now get out."

"I am not going to leave until you hear me out. Because right now I am stuck. I can see myself with you, Riley. You make my heart happy. And right now more than anything, I want to kiss you and have you in my arms and call you mine."

"Well, you can't have us both, Lucas. And I think you should tell Missy about these 'feelings' you have towards me."

"Riles—"

"Riley."

"Riley," He stated with sadness, "I really do like you. A lot." He goes over and wraps his arms around my waist. "I want to be like this all the time." His hand strokes my cheek. "Being this close to you gives me goosebumps and I love it."

His lips are so close to mine. The temptation to kiss him is unbearable; it's all I'm thinking about.

He suddenly starts to get closer and closer. I want to stop him, but I freeze and let his lips come into contact with mine.

The kiss was filled with so much passion, I didn't want to stop. My lips synchronize with his. It's like when we were dancing salsa; I am following his every move. I could have melted in his arms as I let him kiss me. I enjoyed the kiss and I hate myself for it. When his tongue is grazing my lips, asking for permission to enter, I finally pulled away. "You're an asshole," I said while I wiped his taste off my lips.

"An asshole crazy for you. Just give me time."

"But you're still going to be with her! Do you have any idea how much that will kill me? And I'm not going to be your 'side chick'! You shouldn't have kissed me."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. You won't become my side chick, I promise."

I glare at him, "Don't make promises you cannot keep. Is this some kind of game to you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, it seems that way. Now I'm done with this conversation." I sit back down in the makeup chair and I signal the makeup artist to come in to do touch ups on my face. "I need you to leave now," I said without looking at him.

I could feel his eyes staring at me while the makeup artist started working on my face. "I'm sorry, Riley." He walked out of the makeup room.

I hate him for making me feel this way. I hate him for making me feel something that cannot happen. I hate him for being so damn handsome. The makeup artist finishes touching up my makeup, but I choose to stay in the room, not wanting to see Lucas again.

Maya comes in after I take my seat on the couch and she starts to rub my back. She's been extremely supportive and I am so grateful to have her as a friend. I let her rub my back as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, I can make up something to the producers. Get you out of here sooner." Maya suggested.

"No, it's okay. You guys are already behind."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. It's called being professional." I smiled at her. "Now come on, let's go watch the others do their scenes."

After the ten-minute break was over, Zay, Farkle, and Maya had scenes together. I watched from the side, laughing when things went wrong on set. It helped me get distracted for the time being.

When Maya wasn't in front of the camera, she was doing a great job trying to keep me distracted. She told me stories about the cast (that didn't involve Lucas), she made jokes, and we even started watching Netflix. But, every once and awhile, I would watch Lucas act when he was on the set. I couldn't help but be captivated; he is an amazing actor. But every time he looked my way, I would look away, acting as if I wasn't watching. Maya would catch me looking at him every so often and try to distract me with some off topic conversation. It would work, but at one point I would go back to looking at him again.

While Maya did her scenes with Lucas, Farkle introduced me to Zay. Zay is hilarious. We had to go to Farkle's dressing room because I was dying from laughter and it was a distraction on set. He really helped me keep my mind off the whole Lucas situation. He's also a complete gossip. I learned some very interesting things about the cast and crew.

"Wanna hear a Farkle story?" Zay asked me.

"Nope, no she doesn't," Farkle said while shooting Zay down with a glare.

"What are you scared of?"

"I know exactly which story you're gonna tell and it's not the best story!"

"It's pretty funny."

"Well, now I want to know," I said intrigued.

"We were having a boys night out, me, Farkle, and Lucas," unknowingly I rolled my eyes at Lucas's name which cause both Farkle and Zay to give me a questioning look.

"Ignore me, continue the story!" I pressed.

"Anyways, Lucas and I got into a little dispute about who could get the most phone numbers from the ladies," I scoffed, "and Farkle here said he was going to get the most. Now I was shocked, I am a gentleman you see, I was just playing around. But when Farkle said he was going to get the most numbers he did not prove us wrong. How many was it Farkle?"

Farkle rubs the back of his neck before sighing, "Two."

"Two numbers! Best day of my life," Zay concluded.

"Aw Farkle, if you had asked me for my number I would have given it to you," I smiled at him.

Farkle smiles back at me, "Thanks, Riley."

"Hey Riley," I look up and see one of the production assistants, "You're needed for your next scene."

"Great," I muttered under my breath, "I'll see you guys later!" I said to the boys.

Since I had already retouched my makeup and didn't need to change my clothing, I started walking onto set. I started to mentally prepare myself for the scene. Mentally put myself in Rowan's shoes, not Riley's. She and Peyton are fine while me and Lucas are not. I know it seems confusing, but I need to have my head on straight before I do another love scene with the boy who just broke my heart. We are just co-workers. That's all.

"Alright everybody this is the last scene of the day, so let's not take too long," one of the directors said, laughing at his own joke, "Okay well let's get started."

Luca tried to come up and talk to me before we went on, but I just pushed him away. I need to get into Rowan's mindset right now. I can't be talking to Lucas.

"AND ACTION!"

 **A/N: The thoughts are "Rowan's" thoughts in the scene. So Riley is thinking as Rowan**

 _There's Peyton, Rowan, go talk to him. C'mon you can do it. Alright, I got this._

"Hey cute face," I said. _Cute face, really?_

"Oh hi." He replied back.

"Oh hi? That's all I get?" I chuckled. _He's gotta be kidding._

"What do you want, Rowan? Do you want me to get up and hug you? Kiss you on the cheek?" He's getting up from his seat and he doesn't look happy.

"Why the cold shoulder? What have I done to you?" I spat back at him.

"You're driving me crazy! I don't understand you! One day we go to the movies together on a date and the next you go mini golfing with this other guy."

"We are not exclusive. I can go on dates with whom I please. "

"Well, you can do whatever you like Rowan, just count me out." He starts to walk away.

"Peyton!" He turns around as I catch up to him, "I don't want you upset at me. What do you want from me?"

He pauses for a moment. He's looking into my eyes as if the answer is there. He finally says, "I want you to be my girl."

 _I think I misheard that._ "What?"

"Rowan, you drive me completely crazy. But that's what makes me attracted to you. Not to mention that you are so beautiful and beyond smart. I want to figure you out. I want you to be my girlfriend."

 _Oh my god. He want to be my boyfriend? This has never happened to me before. And not like this. Oh, he's staring at me. What do I do?_

I leaned into the little space that was between us and gave Peyton a sweet, but short kiss. I pull away saying, "I hope that answers your question."

"Oh, it does," Peyton says pulling me back into another kiss.

"AND CUT. That's a wrap. Thank you, everyone! See you tomorrow."

I've never left set so fast in my life. I took everything off, got into my own clothes, and quickly got to Maya's car with the hopes of not seeing Lucas.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, alerts, etc., they really do motivate me to keep writing. So what do you guys think about Lucas? Let's have a conversation. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Next morning I wake up to a lovely good morning text from a not so lovely person. Guess who? If you guessed Lucas Friar you are right!

The text reads: "Good morning beautiful. I hope you can forgive me."

Can you believe him? I bet you he texted Missy the same damn thing! Well maybe not the same thing, but you know what I mean. And that's what gets me. That even after all this, he's still with her. It's been a week since I found out the type of person Lucas Friar really is. I've only seen him on set and I only needed to go twice this week. We finally finished the episode so now I'm just waiting for them to call me and tell me when the next table read is.

I've seen Maya outside of set which has been good for me. She's the only real friend I've made out here in L.A., so I'm happy she's there for me. I really have no idea what I would do without her. She's the best thing that has happened to me, I mean besides getting to be on a TV show, which is pretty awesome.

I'm still going out on auditions trying to find something to get my mind off of Lucas. Also, I need more than one thing on my resume.

How could I have been so stupid? Don't I have Google? Don't I read magazines? I could've seen all of this coming if I just opened my eyes.

Well, my eyes were closed. Shut. I should've seen this coming but I didn't and it hit me right in the face when I least expected it too. I wonder if he knows what he's putting me through. And Missy as well if she even knows what's going on. I feel like she has the worst of this situation because she has no idea what is going on with Lucas and me, at least I know there's another girl, she doesn't.

Another text, hmm I wonder who this could be from...

"Today's my day off do you want to go get lunch with me?" Maya :D 3

Oh never mind it's just Maya. Looks like I'm going out to lunch.

 _Lucas's POV_

I'm such an idiot. How did I get myself into this situation? Oh right by being an idiot.

I'm not getting anywhere by beating myself up but I really don't know what else to do. I tried contacting Riley but she won't answer my texts and I'm avoiding texts from Missy because I just feel guilty. How did I let myself get in too deep?

Now I'm spending my day off lying in my bed, next to my guitar, just wondering what I should do now. I pull my guitar close to me and start strumming. I strummed and strummed taking my thoughts and making them into cords. I let my fingers feel their way up and down the neck. My mind wandered and I could slowly feel myself escaping reality.

 _RING RING_

Taking a few seconds to come back into reality, it took me a while to realize that my phone was ringing. Sliding the answer button I answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby! I've been trying to reach you all day! Are you okay?" Missy's high pitched voice came through the cell phone.

"Yes I'm fine just was sleeping that's all." What else was I supposed to say? I'm sorry I was avoiding you because I feel guilty about cheating on you? Nope, wasn't going to do that.

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat today? I know today is your day off and I thought maybe you and I could spend some time together."

"I don't know, Missy, I'm pretty tired and was hoping to stay home today and relax."

"Oh come on, please! For me?" She begged over the phone.

"Alright fine, but we're just going out to eat and that's it. I'll pick you up in 20."

"Thank you, baby. Love-"

Oops, I hung up on her. Well in my defense I thought she was done talking.

 _Riley's POV_

The art of fangirling is a special form that I have practiced basically all of my life so I will fangirl over anyone that I have seen television, especially one I grew up watching. So I almost peed my pants when I saw Charlie Gardner enter the little café Maya and I were eating at.

I jumped a little, "Oh God! Maya, you won't believe who just entered the café!"

"Oh don't tell me, Lucas," she said while turning around.

"No. Oh my God! I can't breathe! It's Charlie Gardner!" I screeched.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you go up to him?"

"Are you crazy? I don't want to appear like a crazy fan."

"But that's what you are," Maya smiled at me, mocking me.

"Oh shut up," I looked at her, "Would you mind if someone came up to you right now?"

"No not at all, it's actually flattering so I think you should go up to him!"

"Well alright." I searched for my phone in my purse and pulled it out. "Wish me luck." The closer I got to him the dryer my throat got. My hands were trembling, and I didn't even look nice today what was I doing going up to Charlie Gardner? But it was too late to turn back because Charlie already caught a glimpse of me.

"Hi there," I said to him.

"Hey." He replied back to me.

"Do you mind if I take a picture with you? I'm a really big fan and—"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

He got up from his seat, and then I yelled for Maya. "Maya! Come over here and take the photo."

Maya took the photo when Charlie placed his hand on my waist. God, I swear I melted.

"Thank you so much. Really, I appreciate it a ton," I said to him.

"It was no problem, really," I started to walk back to my table when his voice stopped me, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Riley."

"Riley. What a beautiful name. Well if you don't mind Riley, I would love to treat you to coffee sometime," He said smiling at me.

Wait what? Did Charlie Gardner just ask me out? Oh my God! He did! I just got asked out my Charlie Gardner.

I froze for a moment, I swear my head was flying off of my head! Before I could reply, the door jingled and the last person I wanted to see came in. That gave me the confidence to answer, "Yes I would love to go grab coffee sometime," I smiled back at him. I then turned and saw Lucas staring at me and his beautiful green eyes were filled with anger and jealousy. I give Lucas a smirk before I give Charlie my attention.

Charlie grabbed my phone and put his number in, "I'll be expecting your text tonight. Nice to meet you both," He said to Maya and I and walked away back to his seat.

I look over my shoulder again and I see Lucas glaring at me. When he caught me staring back at him, he whispered something to Missy and headed out of the cafe. _Good riddance._

It took me a moment to realize that this wasn't a dream and that I should sit back in my seat. Charlie Gardner just asked me out. And Lucas had seen the whole interaction. Maybe that was a sign that Lucas was meant to be with Missy and me with someone else. As that thought crossed my mind, I could not have helped to feel a bit sad.

 _Lucas's POV_

When I heard Riley's voice, my heart skipped a beat. Just hearing her voice lightens up my mood. That's when I knew I wanted to be with her. No matter how much the public loves Missy and me together, she does not make me feel the way Riley does. Riley holds a special place in my heart that only she can fill. But when I heard what she was actually saying, I felt like I was slapped in the face. _Riley is going out with someone else?_ My body started to tense up and it was getting hot. _This is all my fault, if I had just told her I picked her, then she wouldn't be accepting this dude's invite._ Then I looked over to see who the lucky guy was and it was Charlie fucking Gardner. God, I hate that kid. He's constantly stealing roles from me and girls. It's like he's obsessed; he wants to have everything I have. Riley then sent a smirk my way, she knew exactly what she was doing. This is my punishment. I keep glaring at Riley until I see her glaring back at me. _I need to get out of here before I do something stupid._

"Missy, I'm not in the mood for coffee, can we got some Chinese food instead?"

Missy whines, "But Lukey, we just got here!"

"Well I'm leaving," I got up from my seat and started heading towards the door, "You can stay or you can come with me."

With a heavy sigh, Missy got up and followed me out the door. On the drive to the Chinese place, I only thought of one thing, and that thing was how to win Riley back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/favorites, it really does mean the world to me! And I read what you guys have to say in the reviews and edit my stories slightly based on what you guys are thinking. Shoutout to Mr. Authentic for giving me the idea to use the press and social media. Definitely going to use that in one of the upcoming chapters. New thoughts on Lucas? Thoughts in general? Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Lucas's POV_

So I have been hiding out in my room for the past couple of days. The only place I have been to is the TV studio and luckily for me, Riley hasn't been called back, yet. There's an episode coming up with her in it, so I am trying to get my feelings and thoughts together before that day. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have.

I care about Riley, but I also care about Missy. But, I care about Missy in a different way than Riley. I don't know how to explain it. There's something about Riley that I just cannot shake. I've been with Missy for so long, I don't want to hurt her. This is why I have trapped myself in my room. I have decided that I need to really listen to myself and go with the girl that makes my hands sweat and my heart beat faster. That's what all the sappy rom-coms say you should be, right?

Suddenly, I hear a certain someone barging into my room and eating my food.

"Hey, I've been texting you all day, are you ignoring me?" Zay questions me while taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"Sorry, I don't even know where my phone is," I say getting up, searching for my phone. I look through my notifications and see missing messages from Zay and Missy. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I hadn't heard from Riley in days. Does that mean something?

"Now are you going to tell me why you've been hiding out in your room?" Zay asks.

I sigh, I haven't told anyone about my predicament. Saying it out loud may help me organize my thoughts. "I needed some alone time, figure out what I am feeling."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know what I want," I look Zay right in the eyes, "You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Not even Maya."

"Psh man you make it seem like I tell Maya every little thing."

"It's because you do! Face it, she has your wrapped around her dainty finger."

"Shut up! I promise I won't say anything, now what are you feeling?"

I take a breath and decide to tell Zay everything. From the moment my eyes laid on Riley Matthews. The moment she caught my eye and how I have been unable to look away every since.

"Man, you've been talking about Riley for a solid 15 minutes. I think it's obvious where your feelings lie. You just have to listen to yourself." Zay says finally after I tell him what I have been battling with.

"Yeah, I think you are right. I saw Riley with Charlie Gardner-"

"Woah, like your arch nemesis?" I shoot a death glare at Zay, "What? I'm not saying anything that isn't true."

"Anyways, I was so jealous. All I wanted to do was go over there and throw a punch or two at Gardner's face."

"To me, it sounds like you want to be with Riley. And honestly, I think you know it too. You just have Missy in the way, but isn't better to let her know now than to drag on this relationship that isn't going to work out?"

"Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way," I say to myself, starting to see what Zay sees.

"Of course you hadn't because you're an idiot-"

"Hey!"

"Again, not saying anything that isn't true."

I get up from my bed and I start pacing around my room. Questions start to flood my head. How will I break up with Missy? How do I let her down easy? How do I get Riley to stop hating me?

"What about Ray?" I asked Zay.

"Are you going to let Ray control every aspect of your life? He's your manager, but that doesn't mean he has control over your private life." Zay answered back.

"Yeah but he's the reason Missy and I are together in the first place. He said it would boost my image and at the time I liked Missy so I just went with it."

"Well, now you don't like her anymore. It's all part of life. Ray will understand."

I sigh, "I hope you're right." I continue to pace around the room, pondering my situation.

Zay's voice breaks me out of my stream of thought, "As much as I love watching you pace in silence, I'm gonna need you to stop."

"I just wanna let Missy down easy you know? I do still care about her." I say.

"Then let her down easy. Don't tell her there's another girl. Just say you don't like her like that anymore, but you still care about her and want to be friends."

"You think it will be that easy?"

"Hell no. But hey, if you're nice, at least you can say you did your part," Zay starts to walks over to the door, "I'm heading over to Farkle's. Maya and Isadora will be there, want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll swing by later. Right now, I need to break up with Missy once and for all."

"Alright man, good luck. I'll catch ya later." And with that Zay left my room. I never realized how much I liked Riley more than Missy until Zay opened my eyes. And he's right, I should break up with Missy. It's not fair to her that I don't like her as much as I used to. She should find someone who loves her and I shouldn't hold her back. I grab my phone and I text Missy to meet me at a cafe nearby house. God, I know this isn't going to be pretty.

X

I arrived at the cafe ten minutes early and ordered a coffee to help calm down my nerves.

 _Hey, Missy, this isn't working out. It's not you, it's me._ Oh no that's way to cliche.

 _I just don't like you like that._ Well, now I sound like an asshole.

 _What I am trying to say is that I care about you, but I don't have romantic feelings._ That's not terrible.

Who am I kidding? No matter how I phrase this, it is going to be horrible. Missy always had a flare for the dramatic so I know she's going to cause a scene.

I was so enthralled by my own thoughts I did not notice Missy taking a sit in front of me or her staring at me before she said something, "Lucas, are you okay?"

"Oh hey, Missy. I'm fine, I just didn't notice you arrived."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm so glad you called, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah well, I've been focusing on the show." I take a sip of my coffee, hoping that somehow the tea will give me the courage I need to say what I need to say.

"I'm going to order something, I'll be right back." Missy gets up to place her order and I try to hype myself up. _This is the best for the BOTH of you. No one wants to be with someone who doesn't have feelings for them._

Missy comes back with a drink in hand, "You never answered my question," she said as she sat down in her seat.

"What question?"

"Are you okay?"

I sigh, "To be honest, I am very nervous. I asked you here because I need to talk to you about something."

Missy's eyes widen, "You aren't dying are you?"

"What? No. I am not dying. Listen, Missy, I care about you a lot. I am just not sure-"

"Lucas Gabriel Friar, are you breaking up with me?!" she exclaimed.

"Listen, I just don't have romantic feelings towards you. I care about you a lot just not romantically."

Missy stands up from her seat, "Oh no, this cannot be happening! You do not get to break up with me!"

I stand up, making eye contact with her, "What do you want me to do? Just string you along when I know I don't love you? This is what's best for the both of us. You deserve someone who can love you, not just care about you."

"You are unbelievable," Missy picks up her drink and starts walking out the cafe, "I wonder what Ray will say about this. Don't worry Lucas, you'll come crawling back to me before you know it." With that, she stormed out of the cafe.

I sigh and facepalm. _That girl is so dramatic._ I grab my drink and head towards my house. _That could have gone worse._ Step one down. Next step, get Riley back.

X

As expected, as soon as I got into my car I received a call from Ray. I was tempted to ignore it, but I knew I couldn't outrun this. Time to face the music. "Hey Ray," I answered the phone.

"Don't 'Hey Ray' me. What the fuck were you thinking?" He spat at me over the phone.

"Like I told Missy, I don't love her. I care about her but we both deserve to be with people who love us."

"Uh huh. Who's the girl?"

"What? There is no girl."

Ray sighs, "Lucas, I'm not an idiot. You weren't feeling this way before so something changed and I'm assuming- no I know there's a girl involved."

"What if I think I need to be single for a while? Did that ever occur to you?" I spat at him.

"We both know that your image is better when you're in a relationship. Now just tell me who she is."

"Fine. It's Riley Matthews, she's playing my love interest in the show."

"Are you serious Lucas? Are you an idiot? Are you trying to ruin yourself? You can't go out with her!" Ray exploded.

"Why not? We already play opposites on the show. That would look good."

"I don't care about that. She's a nobody. If anything she'll drag you down. You have to get Missy back."

With my free hand, I grip the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turn white. "Doesn't my happiness count for something?"

"No," Ray responded quickly, "Now I expect you to get back together with Missy by the end of the week. No excuse." Ray hangs up.

 _Fuck that. There's no way I'm going back to Missy. Riley Matthews will be my girl._

X

After the messy breakup with Missy and the awful phone call from Ray, I decided that a day of video games with the boys is much needed. Although Maya and Smackle will be there, I know I can blow some steam off with the boys. I text Zay that I will be there in 20 and start driving to Farkle's.

On my way to Farkle's, my mind wanders to thoughts of Riley. I thought of our first kiss, _I hope it isn't our last._ Riley is the nicest person I know, she's beautiful, and she's talented. She is everything I want in a girl. _Hopefully, she'll forgive me._

When I got to Farkle's, I let myself in through the back door, knowing he always leaves it open. I head to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle, but I stop in my tracks when I hear Maya's voice.

"That's great, Peaches!"

 _Peaches, who's peaches? I've never heard her call anyone that before._ I leaned closer to where her voice was coming from to see if I could figure out who she was talking to.

"Well, I think it is great that you're giving him a chance. You should not be waiting around for Lucas," Maya said into the phone.

 _Is she talking to Riley? Is Riley moving on? Already?_

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I gotta go, but tomorrow I'm coming over and helping you pick your outfit. Text me!" I took that as my cue to enter the room. The second Maya looked at me she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're a jackass you know that right?" Maya asks me.

I took a sip of my water, "Yeah I know," I sigh, "Listen Maya-"

"No, you listen to me. What you did to Riley was terrible! If I had any idea what you were doing I would I have told her from the start."

"I didn't mean for it to get this messy," I look Maya in the eye, "I do like Riley. A LOT. I screwed up that day I talked to her about Missy. I was still unclear about what I wanted."

Maya stares at me, "What do you want?"

"Her. I want Riley. I want to get to know all her quirks. I know I have only known her for a little bit a time, but it's the way she makes me feel inside, just by seeing her smile. I want to be the one to put that smile on her face." We were both quiet for a moment. Quietly I added, "I broke up with Missy."

"You what?" she asked.

"I broke up with Missy," I said louder. Maya stands there, shock evident on her face.

"You did that for Riley?"

"Yeah. I know it was a delayed reaction, but I realize that there is no other girl I want to spend my time with. I want to get to know Riley on a deeper level. And hopefully, from there, something will blossom."

Again, Maya is staring at me, shock written all over her face. We fall into a silence until Maya breaks the silence, "Well Huckleberry, I believe every word you say, but it still doesn't make up for the fact that you lied to her."

I sigh, "I know. I know I screwed up. I'm going to do everything possible to get her to forgive."

"Even if that means watching her be happy with some other guy?" Maya asks quietly.

My eyes widen, "She's with someone?"

"Not technically, she met this guy at a cafe and she's giving him a chance."

"Charlie fucking Gardner," I say through my gritted teeth.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I was there at the cafe and I saw you two with him. I also say Riley give him her number."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that Riley might forgive you quicker if you show her that you are interested in getting to know her as a human being. Right now she is totally feeling used. So you have to be a friend, that's the role you gotta play."

I think about what Maya says for a moment. _Would I be able to watch Riley be happy with someone other than me?_ "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Maya. Also, thanks for not ripping my head off."

"Oh, I was going to. But hearing you talk about Riley right now made me realize that you aren't a jackass. You're just stupid," she laughs.

"Ha ha very funny," I say rolling my eyes.

A comfortable silence settled between us before she asked, "How did Ray take the news?"

I laugh, "He wants me to get back together with Missy by the end of the week."

"Are you?"

I scoff, "Of course not. I'm Ray's boss. He can kiss my ass."

Maya laughs at my antics and just then, Farkle, Zay, and Isadora come into the kitchen. "What is this I hear about Ray kissing your ass?" Zay asked.

"If you must know, I broke up with Missy today and Ray did not like it. At all." I reply to Zay's question.

"It was about time. No of us liked her," Farkle added.

"Well, I'm glad all of you are happy. Maybe you can convince Ray that this is a good thing."

"Don't sweat it, Lucas, Ray will come around," Maya said.

"My beloved and I just ordered pizza. We're gonna watch a movie if you guys want to join. Or you guys can continue playing video games if you want," Smackle interjected, grabbing Farkle's hand and leading them out the kitchen.

I look over to Zay, "I am so ready to beat your butt."

"In your dreams, Friar,"

"You boys are so ridiculous, I am obviously going to beat you both," Maya said.

"You're on. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Zay shouts as he runs off to the gaming room. Maya follows behind, but I stay for a moment longer. I thought about what Maya told me. _A friend. I can do that, for now._

* * *

 **Hello, my lovely reader. Let me first apologize for the long wait, I was hoping to get ahead but that didn't happen, but nevertheless, I decided to post this chapter. I am in my last month of school. I have been busting my butt with projects, papers, and rehearsals, which is why I am not sure when the next chapter will be coming out. I AM GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY. I am not canceling it or whatever, just need this time to finish school with a bang and then I can spend more time on my writing. I may be able to post something before the month ends but no promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was one of my favorites to write. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites. Please let me know what you think, I am constant adding things that people leave in the review section. Again, thank you!**


End file.
